An e-commerce transaction may be conducted by a hearing device user and a provider using the Internet. The user may purchase hearing aid related products and services by performing the e-commerce transaction. The provider may approve an e-commerce transaction after performing various remote verifications, such as a verification of the user's device. Performing the verification may be important so as to allow the provider to recommend compatible parts and/or prevent fraud or misuse.
Support services, such as sales support or technical support, may be provided by a manufacturer over the phone or the Internet. Support personnel typically request information before providing support. For certain technical support tasks, support personnel may request the user to perform a series of operations and report the results in order to provide the support remotely.
The performance of a hearing aid typically changes due to degradation of components over time. Performance and calibration checks for hearing aids are typically performed by professionals in clinical settings using specialized test instruments, such as a hearing aid analyzer. These specialized test instruments are cumbersome due to size, cost, and nuances unneeded in the consumer environment. The specialized test instruments are generally not available nor usable in the consumer environment. Hearing aid analyzers or calibration checkers for home use have been disclosed. However, these systems suffer from similar issues related to size, cost, and complexity. Thus, these testers, with methods and processes associated thereto, are generally not suitable for administration by a hearing aid user in the consumer environment.